The Chosen at Hogwarts
by GloryPheonix
Summary: There are some transfer students now at Hogwarts. Get ready for a summer of meeting new friends and a school year with soe old magic. Enjoy!!!


Disclaimer: I do not own any HP characters but my sister and I own all other characters featured in this story.  
  
Author's Note: I started writing this story before Order of the Phoenix so I plan to continue with it even though it doesn't go along with Order of the Phoenix. Hope you enjoy!!!  
  
Harry sat alone in his room thinking about the upcoming school year. He was only home from school for about 2 week and was longing to go back to school are to his friend Ron's house because spending the next 6 weeks with the Dursley's seemed like pure torture. You see Harry isn't any normal 14-year- old kid. Harry is a wizard and attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
As he sat there his mind started to wander back to the last weeks of school. In those last weeks Harry had been through a lot. Harry remembered how he was in the last task of the Tri-Wizard tournament when something unexpected happened. Something Harry would never forget. He would always remember how him and another student (Cedric Diggory) where going to take the cup together ultimately both winning the tournament but low and behold something went wrong. Harry would never forget how when him and Cedric touched the cup the both were transported away from the safety of the Hogwarts grounds. How he watched Cedric die due to an unforgivable curse. How he witnessed the rebirth of the evil Lord Voldemort and how his godfather (Sirius Black) left him when Harry may have needed him the most. But Sirius was sent away on the request of Dumbledore so Harry understood that it must have been very important. Then is thoughts wondered to Sirius. How he didn't know when he would see or hear from him again. Then he started to think about his friends. He was thinking about how he gave Fred and George his winnings (1,000 gallons) from the Tri-Wizard Tournament and told them to by Ron new dress robes and say that it was from them. How Hermione kissed him when they all parted ways at the end of the term. He wanted to know if she was going to spend the summer break with Viktor Krum.  
Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by a tapping on the window. It was Ron's owl Pig and another owl that he did not recognize. He opened his window to let them in. Hedwig hooted in an annoyed sort of way and flew out the window into the now setting sun. Pig on the other hand started to zoom around the room waiting for Harry to relieve him of the letter he was carrying. This took him quite some time do to the fact that Pig wouldn't sit still long enough for him to untie the letter so he relieved the package from the other owl who Harry could have sworn that it stuck out its tongue when he received a treat. This calmed down Pig for a few moments, which was just long enough for Harry to snatch the letter from Pig's leg before it started zooming around the room again. After giving Pig a treat and making sure both owls had water Harry sat down on his bed and opened the letter from Ron. It read: Dear Harry,  
How are the Dursley's treating you? Well that doesn't matter for much longer because Dumbledore was here today and spoke to mum and dad. They were talking about custody and legal papers. I also heard that you were coming to stay with us for the rest of the summer. But you have to act surprised when Dumbledore and dad arrive at your house tomorrow because I am not suppose to know about this they think I was in the kitchen doing my homework but the second I heard your name I no longer wanted to do my homework. Well anyway Fred and George somehow managed to bye me new dress robes. I don't know how they go the money to pay for them but I am not about to ask because I don't want to get them in trouble. Oh I almost forgot to tell you we have new neighbors. There are 13 kids and 2 adults. Lets see there is Jada-Lynn and Krysalys-Jade who are 16-year-old twins. Then there is their little brother AJ who is 11 and their little sister Lily-Anna who is 4. Then there is Niky who is 15. She has a little sister named Payton who is 11 and a little brother named Gabriel who is 6. There is also Isabella who is a very pretty 15-year-old who has two younger brothers named Justin who is 14 and Devin who is 13. Then there is Shawn who is also 15 and he has a little brother named Michael who is 14. Then there is Willow who is 14 and doesn't have any siblings. The best part is that they are all going to Hogwarts in September. They are also all from America well almost all of them. Jada and Krysalys were born here but were moved to American when they were two. Well you will get to meet them soon enough I should get back to my homework before mum notices that I am writing you this letter.  
Have fun packing:  
~ Ron Harry sat there in disbelief. He reread the letter six more times before it fully sunk in. Harry was leave the Dursley's and from what Ron had said maybe he might never have to come back. The thought of living with his best friend kind of like a brother was the best think that had ever happened to him. Harry was in his own little world for a little while before he remembered that there was a package next to him. He looked down at it and noticed Hermione's graceful handwriting on the envelope that was attached to the top of it. He removed the envelope from it at opened it. It was a letter from Hermione on a single sheet of loose-leaf paper ("wow very muggle" he thought upon seeing this) It read: Dear Harry,  
I hope this finds you well and the Dursley's aren't treating you badly. If you are wondering why I have written to you one muggle paper it because I ran out of parchment and wont be able to get more till Saturday. But any way I am going to be spending next week in Bulgaria with Viktor but that is all. We decided to just be friends because a long distance relationship would not work out. I know that the Dursley's try and starve you to death every time you are home so my mum thought it would be nice to send you a care package full of your favorite treats. Hope you are well and hope to see to soon.  
With love,  
~Hermione Harry opened the box and realized how large it was. Upon opening it he say that it was crammed with every kind of candy you could think of (muggle and wizard alike). Harry was shocked to see that much candy. What shocked him even more it looked as if Hermione spent a small fortune or owned a part of a candy store and wondered how long it took to fit it all in the box. After hiding the box well enough so Dudley couldn't find it Harry got into bed and drifted off into a sleep filled with dreams of spending long summer days playing Quidditch with his friends.  
The next morning Harry was woken up by his aunt Petunia bellowing up the stairs for him to get up, get dressed and be down stairs before she counted to 20. "1, 2, 3." she screamed " Oh man she isn't joking," he thought to himself as he jumped out of bed and pulled out something to wear. "7, 8, 9, 10." she continued. " What does she think I am some kind of magician? What am I talking about I am a wizard. Oh that's right you cant use magic away from school you fool" he muttered to himself as he opened his door fully dressed and started to head down the stairs. "15, 16, 17" she said but was cut off before she reached 18 because Harry was down the stairs and in front of her at that point. " Go sit in the living room and do not speak unless you are spoken to and do try to tame that mess you call hair" she practically shouted at him. " What's so important that you need me around?" he asked with out thinking. " Some one from your stupid freak school are coming over to see us today so shut you mouth and get in the living room now." She responded with fear in her voice  
Harry walked into the living room to see Dudley sitting the love seat as it were a chair because he took up most of it sitting on his hands as if he was afraid something was going to happen to him again. Uncle Vernon was sitting in his armchair pretending to read the newspaper. Harry knew he was pretending because he had the paper open upside down and his eyes were darting around the room. Harry sat down as aunt Petunia entered the room and started pacing as if she stopped moving the earth it self would stop turning. Everyone sat in silence for about 5 minutes till there was a knock on the door that made everyone jump except Harry. Aunt Petunia walked to the door very slowly and opened the door as if it were about to blow up. Upon opening the door she saw Albus Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley standing there in suits looking as if they both belonged in a bank somewhere. She let out a silent scream and stared at them with her mouth open for about a minute but was brought back to reality when Dumbledore said " Mrs. Dursley's you might want to close you mouth before you start to catch fly's" At that comment Harry had to control himself to not laugh. He was silently laughing behind his hands. " P-Please Do-do-do come in," Petunia stammered out " Why thank you," He said as him and Arthur entered the house. " May I-I-I g-get you Any-anything Sir?" She stuttered " No my dear that won't be necessary because we wont be here for long." He said calmly " Well then shall we" she managed to say with out stuttering "R-Right this way please" They entered the living room and greeted Harry as a grandfather and father might greet a son. " We are here to discuses the safety of Harry. We feel that he is not safe here and you may not be safe if he remains in you care. We would like to remove him from you custody and sign custody over to the Weasley family as soon as possible." Dumbledore said. " Well that would be a great idea sir for his own safety. When does he leave?" Uncle Vernon said a little too enthusiastically. " Well we believe that the soon the better. The boy is in great danger. The dark lord, Lord Voldemort, is seeking him out. We feel you will not be safe if the boy is here." He responded. " Come Harry I shall help you pack. You can leave today," Dudley said while covering his large rear with his porky hands. " Well that would be nice. I just have some papers for you to sign and as soon as Harry is ready we can leave with him today" Dumbledore said. " I'll be ready in five minutes' Harry said as he dashed up the stairs two at a time.  
Before Harry knew it he was leaving number 4 privet drive and might never have to return. Harry was on cloud nine. He gets to live with his best friend (well one of them) and his family who happen to be wizards. What else can a 14-year-old boy want? It seemed as if he had blinked and he was in his best friends house, which was now his new home. Upon entering Ron' room (the room which he was going to be sharing with) he notices that it was a lot bigger then it was when he had stayed there just one year ago. 


End file.
